


Noche

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya is a sterile Omega who can't attract any Alpha. But sometimes it's just a matter of doing the first step without waiting. [Omegaverse AU _ requested on Tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche

**Author's Note:**

> Second request (http://tiptoe39.tumblr.com/post/118460650851/a-list-of-69-kinks), "43 Alpha/Omegaverse".  
> It took me a lot of time to finish this as I found it very difficult to put what I wanted in it (I just wanted to write a kinky thing and ended up having a plot) and got stuck at the beginning of the smut. Then AoKuro Week and exams happened. I still have two requests to fullfill and complete the other one (as I had two ideas).  
> I hope you won't find the smut part too "slow" to read. I still have difficulties at writing smut and I can't overcome them...

Gold desert and blue sky.

The thin line that divided the earth from the sky was blurred by the high temperatures. Kagami Taiga knew that phenomenon had a name, the guy he was in charge to protect and his friend, Kuroko Tetsuya, explained it to him once. But he had already forgotten that information that, as a warrior, was useless for him.

“Kuroko, are you done?”

He looked suspiciously at the camel they’ve been granted with as they trespassed the edges of the Lands of the South. Kagami didn’t like her and it looks like she didn’t like Kagami back, considering the way she tried to unsaddle him when they left the capital. However Kuroko got along with that animal, so the idea of changing her for another one was out of discussion. Kuroko got along with all kind of animals, probably the only perk he had, being a sterile Omega.

“Almost. Kagami-kun, please, look.”

It was almost impossible losing sight of someone in that endless plain of sand, yet Kagami turned around and sighed, as he couldn’t detect Kuroko.

“Oi, where–ARGH!”

Something blew right behind his ear, he dashed forward and turned in a jolt to face Kuroko’s deadpan face. In his hands, close one to the other imitating a small cup, he was holding a black scorpion.

“Look, Kagami-kun. This scorpion is injured. Let’s help him.”

“…how do you even help a scorpion?”

During their way back to the capital the sun was settling faster than they thought and along with the darkness, a cold that remembered them of their home fell on the desert. Both were refreshed by the freezing breeze and their guides, provided by the Sultan, stared with puzzled expressions at their uncovered heads; they took off the turbans folded on their heads and Kagami was relieved, as he didn’t learn nor how to fold it nor how to keep it on without falling.

“I love when it comes the night. Hot temperatures here are as bothersome as these huge clothes. They look like curtains.”

“Surely yours are like curtains as you are ridiculously giant.”

“Hey…”

The cold was so satisfying that Kagami didn’t felt like arguing with Kuroko. He snapped his tongue and didn’t reply.

The capital was a star in the middle of the desert. In the streets fire lamps illuminated the buildings with flickering and mysterious reflections; the shadows they created among the empty stalls, filled by any kind of merchandise during the day, gave criminals a perfect hideout to ambush unaware bypassers.

Kuroko noticed a movement on his right, but nothing happened during their path to the royal palace. The symbols of the sultan sewed on the guides’ clothes and on the camel’s decorations were more than enough to prevent anyone from harming them.

“Oi, Kuroko.” Kagami waited for him to descend from the camel. “Have you seen the Sultan already?”

“Not really.”

When they arrived to the capital, they were welcomed by an ambiguous man who didn’t stop smiling while talking. He represented the sultan and, sugarcoating his words, he made them understand that the royal head of those lands didn’t care about that cultural exchange between his country and the small city settled in an isolated valley on the lands of the extreme North.

Kuroko changed topic. “Tomorrow I’m going to the library. I’ll be fine alone.”

“Again? Why?”

“Well, today I only wanted to look around and I’m not suited for field studies in this climate. I think I’ll leave those to Kiyoshi-san.”

“So tomorrow I’ll have to look after Kiyoshi?”

Kagami gave him a terrified look.

“That just happened once, Kagami-kun.”

“I was almost eaten as he forgot to tell me he was using me as a bait!”

Kuroko simply shrugged: he knew that in the end Kagami’s sweet side would have never left Kiyoshi going out alone in an alien place without someone who was aware of how he could be a threaten for the others and for himself when he got too involved in his own work. So he ended the conversation with a simple “You’ll be fine, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami growled behind him.

 

 

Kuroko was tired but he couldn’t sleep well.

Since when they arrived in the capital, every evening he read until exhaustion made him faint on the bed and sleep for few hours until he woke up on his own, usually right before dawn. He didn’t have a rational explanation for his condition, as it kept being the same even when he thought he became used to the life in that country.

Maybe he wasn’t suited to huge environmental changes at all.

Every night he wondered about that and every morning he woke up and couldn’t detect the precise moment when the book slipped out from his hands for his loss of consciousness.

That morning was the same.

“Ah, Kuroko, still trouble with sleeping, huh?”

Kiyoshi managed to give him a happy smile even if it was still night; behind him, Kagami was almost sleeping standing. They were both so tall that Kuroko had to bend his neck to look at their faces.

“It seems so…”

“Probably it’s the change of environment. And, this is the period of your heat, isn’t it?”

Kuroko nodded.

Usually Omega were treasured and, when they had no matching Alpha, were usually locked for a week in the period of their heat, occurring every two months. Kuroko didn’t even know he was an Omega until he turned 13 and experienced his first heat, that, in the eyes of his frightened family, looked like symptoms of a disease. He was a rare case of sterile Omega: nobody could smell his flavor, even during heat, when the pheromones worked to lure Alphas and Betas in order to have a chance to bond for life. Kuroko, with time, realized on his own skin that heating wasn’t a pleasant experience when nobody was there to satisfy the natural needs of the body.

“I can stay here.”

For some reason, since when Kagami discovered Kuroko was an Omega -he run into him during his heat and thought he was sick-, he became more protective towards him, even knowing his condition.

“Kagami-kun, I’ll be fine. You know it.”

“Yes, yes…”

Kiyoshi tried to ruffle his hair, but Kagami reacted just in time to avoid his huge hand.

“Kagami, you are fitted to be a nice big brother.”

That compliment made Kagami blush.

Kuroko looked at them going away. He stood at the top of the stairs connecting the garden to the palace and when he sighed, a guard near to him held tightly his halberd; Kuroko perfectly heard his tiny gasp of surprise.

“ _I’m really sorry._ ”

He pronounced those words perfectly, yet the inflection of the northern lands was still too strong to be ignored. He always felt a little bitter towards Kiyoshi, who could change his inflection with no much effort. Kuroko felt bitter towards lots of things, yet his reason made him always overcame his envy, which only left a trace of disappointment towards himself.

When Kiyoshi and Kagami disappeared beyond the gates, closed by a mechanism, Kuroko walked back into the palace.

The rustle of the sandals on the floor of white marble echoed in the huge corridor. He felt a bit alone among the colorful decorations that always caught his attention. In his country the palaces were made of stone and the decorations were thin lines that drew the ancient language of his people, not rainbow mosaics that showed majestic images. Among those lines he was a stranger.

“Good morning.”

There were few people that had the capability to notice Kuroko. One of them was Imayoshi Shoichi, counselor of the sultan, his mouthpiece and the one who welcomed them at their arrival. Kuroko wasn’t able to tell if he could trust him or not, but, since Imayoshi always talked to him in the language of the North, he decided he didn’t like him so much; when it came to Kiyoshi, Imayoshi spoke in his own language without any problem.

“ _Good morning._ ” Kuroko replied speaking in the other’s language.

“It’s your turn to stay here now.”

“ _Yes._ ”

“I suppose your health conditions aren’t going to be the best.”

Imayoshi knew about his condition and Kuroko felt like a sample under his intense stare.

“ _Yes. But I’ll go doing some research in the library, if I am allowed to._ ”

“Of course you are.” Imayoshi smiled. “Since your bodyguard isn’t with you may I suggest to bring one of our guards?”

“ _I don’t need one. Kagami-kun isn’t my bodyguard._ ”

Kuroko walked down the corridor and didn’t manage to hide his anxiety: he fretted towards the library feeling the sharp look pointing at his back.

 

 

 

Two days after Kiyoshi and Kagami left, Kuroko entered his period of heat and he retired in the further room of the palace, arranged for him.

An unbearable sensation of scorching warmth woke him up in the middle of the fresh night. The hot waves exploded inside his groin, spreading all over the body and Kuroko sat down, realizing, in a resigned sigh, that he wouldn’t have slept anymore.

He was used to it. He was used to the pleasure that he couldn’t satisfy on his own, he was used to the pleasant sensation that, as the time went on, changed into a tickling pain. However Kuroko hated his own condition more than ever during those days, when his mind wasn’t able to concentrate on anything else except for the desire of satisfying his lust.

Once Kuroko, with his mind clouded by Kagami’s strong Alpha scent , jumped on him with the sole intention of using him as a tool for mating. Kagami managed to block him thanks to their difference in build, but for days Kuroko couldn’t face him alone. Since that episode, he decided it was better to lock himself far away from everyone for the time being.

It was frustrating that his nose could grasp the scent of every single person around him but none of them was attracted to him because he had no scent at all. How miserable he was, he kept thinking, with his heavy breath and his body that couldn’t stop trembling. Even his clothes absorbed his heat, giving back a warmth that he could barely endure. But he didn’t want to undress, or else he would have felt like he surrendered to his nature.

He clenched on those large and thin clothes. _Just few hours._ He said in his mind, as he didn’t want to hear his own heavy and fast breath scorching his throat. _Few hours and I’ll feel better._ But he didn’t know if the absence of scents around him was actually helping or worsening his condition.

Kuroko sank his head on the pillow and stared at the moon outside the window, hoping for a breath of wind to bring some relief.

Then he perceived it.

Strong and sharp, an unknown scent that lured his complete attention.

Kuroko slowly inspired the air and let that fragrance entering his body, intoxicating his senses. That scent brought him a vague remembrance of Kagami, yet his face blurred more and more as it devoured the air.

Kuroko sat down on the bed and his feet touched the cold marble, a wave of cold aroused his senses. The ill-alike sensation that was disrupting his clarity of mind switched into a clear consciousness; he tended his neck and eagerly smelt the scent, feeling more and more awaken and sharp.

It was an invisible trace. Kuroko unlocked the door and the unfamiliar corridors appeared usual. He had never been in that aisle of the palace, settled towards North; the only thing he knew was that beyond his feet, many floors underground, were buried the dying Sultan’s enemies. However he walked down the stairs and changed path as if he already knew his destination, in spite of the new galleries that opened in front of him and whose colors didn’t lure him as they usually did.

A colonnade pierced the garden, disappearing in a green heart of colored flowers. Kuroko walked behind the mosaics without hesitation and went over an arch of flowers that opened on a little room enclosed in that artificial nature. Flames flickered on the ring of water that divided the construction from the plants, but Kuroko wasn’t able to admire those beautiful trembles of lights on the transparent surface. He trespassed one of the blue curtains that were used as walls among the archways and entered a thick darkness.

The scent violently exploded around Kuroko andhe fell on his knees.   
It was like the scent was enclosed in that room, barely contained by the curtains, and now Kuroko was submerged in it, so intense that his own body was pressed by that violent presence.

A suffocated growl of a masculine voice drew his attention.

“ _What’s up now…?_ ”

In the middle of the room, the black shape of a human loomed up against the thin fabric of translucent curtains. There were no lights and the moon was only able to create feeble shadows. The figure was lazily leaning against something Kuroko couldn’t recognize, probably a pillow. The man straightened up his long arm, the fingers stretched and the hand bended back before making it fall down on his stomach.

Kuroko wobbled as he tried to stand up. He faltered on the right side, his feet stumbled over something soft and again he was pushed down by his own weakness. His knees fell on something soft -a cushion?- that slid on the floor under his weight; the left hand creaked as he tried to support himself, but the arm glided and his elbow hit the cold marble. Kuroko exhaled a heavy pant and raised his head: the man didn’t move, he was still there, a shadow against the light, in his lazy contemplation.

_ Thirsty _ .

His mouth was wet of drool, yet Kuroko swallowed and felt his throat dry. His whole body was desperately craving in front of the Alpha that didn’t look affected at all by his presence. Kuroko grinded his teeth under the sensation of his pride being dismantled once again and anger rushed through his veins with the libido, erasing the sexual listlessness that dazed him.

Kuroko pushed his whole body forward with his arms and legs and assaulted the Alpha.

He was almost on him, he could feel the imminent contact between them. But he felt a force jerking him from the undershirt, then jostling him away. His slide was stopped by some cushions around and Kuroko stared at the tiny holes on the ceiling, looking like stars on the transparent curtains waving over him.

He had been repelled.

Yet, before the thought became more concrete in his head, the same strength grasped the hem of his harem trousers and they easily slid down his legs. A hand gripped tightly around his left ankle and dragged him; his sweaty skin screeched against the floor.

Kuroko moaned and the man kneeled between his legs. His face appeared under the thin light of the moon, his blue eyes glimmered in contrast to the dark skin, showing a haughty indecision. Kuroko indulged in following the shadows of the muscles on his abdomen and ogled at the solid thighs pressing against the back of his knees. He was naked.

“ _Pale…_ ”

His long fingers traced a line on his chest in a slight unsatisfying touch. The man brushed lightly his thumbs on the pink nipples, capturing with his eyes the desperate convulsion of Kuroko’s back, arched towards him for an instant before falling down on the floor. He let the pale arms reaching out to him and the small fingers scratching the skin of his back; the boy forcibly sat on his legs, heavier than he looked.

Their bodies rubbed against each other. Kuroko felt his nipples tickling at the contact with the warm skin and instinctively jolted back. The alpha pinned him down again, pushed his hips against him to make him spread his legs. Kuroko heard a low squishy sound and felt his groin wet as the slimy semen tried to flow out. But it wasn’t enough yet.

It hurt so much. Kuroko didn’t want to continue that frustrating game. He stretched his trembling arms towards his own groin, letting out a satisfied sigh as his fingers clenched around his erection.

“ _Hah?_ ”

That sound was like a surprised laugh. The man grabbed his wrists, blocking them over Kuroko’s head. Kuroko clenched his teeth in pain.

“Why…?”

Kuroko exhaled among his heavy puffs and recognized the glimpse of a smile half lighted by the moon.

“ _You_ do _know how to talk. But the fuck that means?_ ”

Those words were mere sounds to Kuroko, overwhelmed by the urge of satisfying his lust and he didn’t bother trying to focus on anything else than the body of the Alpha who was toying with him. Kuroko hissed at him and wriggled only to push himself closer to the body he was craving. The grip on his wrists tightened.

“ _Oh… you want this?_ ”

The Alpha pressed his groin against him. He slowly slid between the thighs clamped on his hips. Kuroko squeezed his eyes in frustration. A slight touch of fingers run over his back, the skin was too sensitive and the unbearable tickling itched from the spine to his erection. Kuroko arched his whole body. The Alpha grabbed his hips and his grin shone again in the darkness.

Their bodies connected. It was so easy, how the Alpha entered into him, so natural that Kuroko didn’t feel any pain but only the violent burst of his pleasure being satisfied. His muscles throbbed, he screamed in ecstasy as he reached the orgasm.

The Alpha snorted.

“ _Hah? Already?_ ”

All the semen dirtied his stomach, an unpleasant sensation on the skin. The Alpha lost himself in disappointment, stronger than the physical sensation that boy could give him. So that he wasn’t prepared when Kuroko jumped on him. He was small, yet he used so much strength that he managed to overcome their difference in built and pushed the Alpha down, sitting on his lap with a satisfied sigh as the erection sank inside him further.

The Alpha stared at his blurred eyes, empty of any trace of consciousness. Kuroko swung slowly, moving his hips with a naïve inexperience; he didn’t manage to obtain the sensation he wanted and clenched his teeth in frustration.

“ _You are a virgin, huh?_ ”

With the index he touched Kuroko’s nipple, observing the sudden reaction of his sensitive body. It made him want to tease him more. His fingers glided on the chest to the spine of the back but Kuroko could wriggle away to avoid the tickle on the skin; the alpha licked his lips and pushed the tip of his tongue on the erect nipple, satisfied by the moaning voice of his unexpected partner.

“ _You know…_ ” He breathed on his throat, bit it and chuckled. “ _I was getting bored here. Then you suddenly arrived and attached me._ ”

Kuroko looked down: sharp deep blue eyes were already devouring him.

“ _Should I thank you?_ ”

His long fingers took his chin and Kuroko was forced near his face. His head wobbled, bending on the right on his shoulder, and it dangled in a small circle before Kuroko leaned the forehead on his neck.

“ _…I don’t understand._ ” Kuroko chuckled near his ear. “ _I’ll fuck you._ ” He stated before looking directly at him.

The Alpha clenched his hands on Kuroko’s hips and enjoyed the puzzled look he was given right before trusting his erection inside his body. Kuroko opened his mouth wide in a scream of ecstasy and the Alpha didn’t stop.

Up and down, Kuroko moved along with him. Every thrust was a loud snap of their slapping muscles, a breath broken by an irregular sob, a wave of pleasure that gathered inside his groin. Kuroko threw his arms around the Alpha, stroked his erection against his stomach and sighed in satisfaction.

The frenzy of the close orgasm gave Kuroko a burst of impatience: his moves got more intense and frenetic, he wanted to feel more of the hard erection inside him deeper and deeper. Without saying anything, the Alpha read his desire and thrusted his hips faster with more strength.

Once again Kuroko reached the orgasm. His entire body was shaken, his muscles clamped around the erection inside him, giving to his partner enough arousal to release the building tension in his climax. Kuroko didn’t fully perceived the sensation of the semen flowing inside his body; he was pushed away, the erection came out from his body with a squishy clack, and he leaned down panting heavily on the cold marbled floor. It gave him shivers.

The Alpha leaned his back on the cushions and sighed.

“ _That was pretty lame for those big words…_ ”

He looked back at Kuroko and froze in surprise. Kuroko raised his hips and spread his legs, a trembling hand slid on the thigh and the fingers pressed over the dirty hole; his penis was still erected and semen dripped on the floor as Kuroko fingered himself. His hips waved to and fro in a silent invite.

Kuroko wasn’t emitting a luring scent at all. The Alpha wasn’t able to perceive the call of his pheromones, but the view of him desperately offering himself, moaning in crave, was enough to turn on his attention and his body. He kneeled behind him and roughly extracted the two fingers from inside his body.

“ _Is this a challenge?_ ”

Kuroko made a sound similar to a throaty growl and turned his head.

“ _I’ll take it as a yes._ ”

He pushed himself forward and penetrated Kuroko again, licking his lips with a delighted smile as the body sucked him in again.

 

 

 

The sun rose too early.

And the first thing Aomine Daiki saw when he opened his eyes was the ceiling finely decorated, covered in the thin tents enclosing his personal space. He yawned loudly and turned his head on the cushion, looking at the sleeping face of a boy hugging him. His skin and hair were so much paler than his, that he was likely to disappear at his side. Then he remembered and felt an itchy ache between his legs.

He turned his head again and exchanged a look with his counselor, Imayoushi Shouichi.

“ _You told me to wake you up at dawn, so I’m a bit surprised of your company._ ”

“ _That was unplanned._ ”

Aomine sat down and fully realized that his penis was hurting. He really overdid it the previous night.

“ _Bring me a towel soaked in cold water._ ”

He scratched his neck, observing the slow movements of the sleepy boy who curled on himself as he didn’t have anymore the warm support of Aomine’s body.

“ _Aomine._ ” In all the country Imayoshi was one of the few people that called Aomine without using a royal epithet. “ _What happened exactly?_ ”

Aomine didn’t show much interest. “ _Who knows? He came here out of the blue yesterday and we fucked all night._ ” He ended with a shrug.

“ _Seriously…?_ ”

“ _By the way, who is he?_ ”

“ _One of the_ _scholars from the North. The ones you didn’t want to meet._ ”

“ _I thought those were just all books and ink._ ” Aomine yawned again. “ _Bring him back to his room. I need to recover._ ”

Imayoshi smirked. “ _He didn’t look the type._ ”

Aomine fell back on the cushions, his arms crossed behind the head. “ _At least I had a pleasant surprise. It doesn’t happen often lately._ ”

 

 

 

Nights of the North were freezing. That one wasn’t an exception, but Kuroko dared to open the window of his room. The gentle wind breathed on his face.

The door of his room opened and he didn’t need to turn back to see who entered.

“Hello, Kagami-kun.”

“Kuroko. Hey, you’ll catch a cold!”

“I won’t.”

Kagami walked in, his eyesight was caught by countless crinkled papers on the desk. “You really want to send a letter?”

“I think I changed my mind.”

Kagami got next to him, leaning a hand on the window to look outside at the white landscape shining bright under the clear starry sky.

“Are you going to drop your idea of telling him?”

Kuroko raised his head towards him and Kagami didn’t really know what to expect.

“I think I’m going to meet him in person, Kagami-kun.”

“No way!” Kagami showed a disappointed grimace. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“I never said it was.”

“You can’t even face long travels in your current condition.“

“It’s been only three months.”

“He’ll take the child from you. You know he’ll do.”

Kuroko was bearing the child of Aomine Daiki and Kagami didn’t agree with his idea to inform him about that. In his mind he had planned to go for degrees, in order to persuade Kuroko that keeping the silence was the best solution, however he abruptly blurted out the worst scenario and Kuroko wasn’t able to hide his fear.

“Ah, sorry. I mean–“

“I know. I know in the South they care just about the lineage of one of the parents, no matter who the other one may be. They’re less picky than us… and, yes, Midorima-kun also told me that, considering who is the Alpha, probably my body won’t be able to keep the child and it’ll be rejected. Strong Alphas have difficulties to find a suitable partner who can hold their children. Midorima-kun said that probably my pregnancy won’t reach next month. So maybe it’s just much a do about nothing.”

Kagami expected him to add a _But,_ or an _However_ with a quite convincing explanation on why he had to go South again – Kuroko knew how to use words for the best. But Kuroko stayed silent, with his eyebrows contracted as if he was preventing himself from showing whatever he was feeling inside.

“If… if I can give birth to this child… will you…” Kuroko massaged his face with both hands. “I’m tired, sorry.”

“I’ll help you, Kuroko.”

Unexpectedly, Kagami ruffled his hair. Kuroko was so surprised that the start of his tears stopped.

“I’ll help you telling that idiot you gave birth to his child and I’ll help you keeping the child.”

“…you are talking as if I’ll surely give birth to this child.”

“You are stubborn, so that little thing must be the same for sure.”

Kagami poked his stomach with an index. How was strange that Kuroko was bearing a child, because on him there wasn’t any trace of the scent of the Alpha nor a sign of his pregnancy. He remembered he felt it back then, before Kuroko confessed to him what happened, that strong flavor, disgusting for his senses. It took two weeks to disappear completely. Midorima, the doctor, explained that babies were of a neutral kind until they started puberty, however Kagami had always the fear that one day Kuroko started stinking like that bastard. He met him only once, and didn’t even talk to him, just a single glance, but enough to made him realize they would have never gotten along.

Kuroko smiled.

“Yes, this baby is strong.”

He closed the window and on his skin remained the stinging sensation of the cold. His eyes lingered on the stars and he remembered a particular that he had always bypassed: the window faced towards south.

 

 

The baby was a healthy and lively boy.

He was the copy of Aomine Daiki, dark skin and dark hair. But he had Kuroko’s eyes and his gentle expression. He always smiled when Kuroko held him and probably felt Kagami’s uncertainty the few times he managed to overcome his fear to even touch him, as he cried most of the times.

“Sssh…”

Kuroko tried to calm his hiccups, gently stroked his head and cradled him. He could understand how his child could feel after the long travel in that place that was the opposite of where he was used to live. Even if he ate, he wasn’t stop crying.

That palace didn’t change at all, however Kuroko didn’t manage to perceive it as familiar. Imayoshi’s smirk gave him goosebumps, those mosaics made his stomach shrink in anxiety and he could barely recognize the isolated room where he was brought to.

Kuroko had scattered memories of the night when he gave up to his instinct and found the Alpha who decided to give into his desires. The curtains around him, he quite remembered them, or maybe he was only mistaken, as it was night and he was just sure of what happened, not of what he saw. When he woke up he was in his room, relieved from the cage of his sexual condition.

“Aaah, you are nervous, aren’t you? You are all sweaty, my boy.”

Kuroko chuckled. His child suddenly stopped crying, his tiny hands clenched on Kuroko’s clothes.

“Ah…”

He turned around, staring at the arch he passed through to enter that open room.

That scent, again. Kuroko recalled every single moment of that night, they flowed into his mind, as clearly as if he was having it again in front of his eyes.

Aomine Daiki moved the curtain over with his right arm and looked around.

Kuroko admitted that the large clothes, similar to bands wrapped around the body, suited him more than they did to Kagami or Kiyoshi.

When they eyes met, Aomine abandoned his bothered expression and the severe lines on his forehead disappeared under the pressure of his amaze. Kuroko noticed how he was looking at the baby and not at him.

They were a single step of distance one from the other and Aomine spoke.

“ _What’s his name?_ ”

His voice echoed inside Kuroko’s ears. For how he tried to remember, he only recalled the sound of the voice of that night, but not a single word. His memories were full of fragmentary sounds who articulated into words only behind the work of Kuroko’s imagination.

“ _Sora_ _. He is three months old._ ”

Aomine hesitated. “ _May I…?_ ”

Kuroko nodded. He gently extended Sora to him, but showed a strong decision in leaving the child between his arms, as Aomine looked like he didn’t dare to touch him.

Aomine felt the light weight and stared back at the big clear blue eyes that focused on him with curiosity. The baby was sucking the edge of his sleeve.

“ _Is he hungry?_ ”

“ _No, he has just eaten._ ”

“ _I see…_ ”

Kuroko waited for Aomine. He was contemplating the child he was holding and Kuroko didn’t know if he had already accepted the idea he had a son or if he was still elaborating it. Aomine passed his thumb over Sora’s face, disclosing his lips in a joyous surprise.

Then he raised his head and his sharp eyes awakened Kuroko from his silent contemplation.

“ _I have no intention of leaving him._ ”

Kuroko thought over and over about what he wanted to say to Aomine and what kind of words were the most suitable to convey his feelings. He was afraid he sounded too harsh, however he had no intention of handing over his child just because he was the son of a royal Alpha.

“ _He is my child._ ”

He added. Inside him grew a self-confidence unusual for one of his kind to have in front of a superior Alpha.

“ _Whether he is an Omega, a Beta or an Alpha, he is my child._ ”

Aomine stared back at him, impressed by his attitude. He wasn’t screaming, nor using harsh words or putting on menacing grimaces. Kuroko was so calm, yet so firm on his convictions, that Aomine was completely caught by him.

“ _So, why didn’t you keep him away from him? I would have never found it out._ ”

“ _Because he is also your child. I cannot deny that._ ”

Aomine glanced back and held his breath as he noticed Sora was sleeping, his head leaning on the chest and his tiny hands gently clenched in soft fists.

“ _Then, what do you want to do?_ ”

Kuroko slightly tilted his head at the question.

“ _I don’t know. I just want to stay with him._ ”

“ _Even if it should mean for you staying here?_ ”

“ _Yes. Will you allow us to stay here?_ ”

They looked at each other. Aomine heard the sleepy sigh of his child.

“ _Yes._ ”

Kuroko knew there was no coming back. At his home, on the North, probably someone would have been mad at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I think this one shot is missing something related to the descriptions, but I didn't manage to fix it. I really want to get better at smut but it seems I can't. If you have any suggestions, please tell me.
> 
> By the way, don't judge Kuroko by his decision. When he explained that some Alphas have troubles in having children because of their strong heritage, so he understood Aomine was probably like him (sterile meante he couldn't have children but it happened anyway). I didn't put it in direct words, but Kuroko doesn't want to let go of his child not only because he is his child but because it had been a miracle. I hope I managed to convey it (I'm working on the "showing and not telling" side of writing whenever I could, even if it's not a continue exercise unfortunately)


End file.
